


Until Dawn

by Tmarsipan



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Lycans, Mates, Multi, Shifters, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves, omegaverse? kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmarsipan/pseuds/Tmarsipan
Summary: In a world with the supernatural coexist with humans and they're completely oblivious.Korra, a lycan, goes clubbing with her pack and accepts a challenge she knows she's going to win - or believes she is - until she makes eye contact with the most breath taking eyes she's ever seen....Will change rating as I go along.  Please be nice this is my first fic and I'm just trying it out.  Had this idea and just HAD to give it a go because it sounds great in my head lol.





	1. Challenge Accepted

New York's night life was the best. That was the main reason Korra wanted to move from Alaska, it was great to be close to your family and all but she wanted more. She wanted to see the supernatural capital of the world where Lycans, Werewolves, Shifters and Vampire lived in (mostly) harmony. That's why you'd find her most weekends with her pack in the most popular nightclub, _Until Dawn_.

For centuries the supernatural have coexisted with humans and have so far remained secret to all humans, bar those in power such as government officials or others who are important enough to know.  That's the way we like it.  It was also against the law to allow any other human to know without good reason, with the penalty of the human being turned and the guilty party being imprisoned for putting their species at risk.  But, with the technology advancement we have today we are able to live among humans without ever exposing ourselves due to being unable to control ones shift or needing to feed on them. 

However, Lycans and Shifters have always been able to live amongst humans as they have always been able to control their shift.  Werewolves cannot, until Varrick (some kind of super intelligent Vampire. _(Don't ever say that to him, his ego is already much too big.)_ ) made bracelets that allowed them to control their shift on the night of the full moon and then designed a ring for Vampires to help reduce the effect of the sun (so they can't say out too long but can tolerate quite sometime in it) and an "energy drink" that provides the nutrients that they require so they don't need to feed off of humans.

The great thing about this club was EVERYONE was welcome no matter the species, the workers were a mix as well so there was never much animosity between them and the patrons _(Yes, I may have said we live in harmony, most times but sometimes there can be that one asshole who has to spoils it)_.  In fact one of Korra's pack and best friend was the manager, Bolin.  

"Bo, howl you doing the night?" Bumi snickers at his own dumb pun, while I roll my eyes and make a huffing noise and hear the chorus of groans from the others.

"Seriously, Bumi you say that pun, like, every time you see any of us.  Are you ever going to give up on it?" Mako looks at Bumi and shaking his head.

"Nope.  It'll never get old for me." Bumi cackles.

I just look at Bolin and shrug.  He just rolls his eyes and begins to pour us our usual drinks as I lean back on the bar looking at the club, watching the lights strobe and flicker with purple and blue, while the crowds begin to trickle in to start their night.  We like to come early to get the booth in the corner with our usual big group - Mako, Kuvira, Kai, Bumi, Wing and Wei.  Once we've all got our drinks we head for the booth.

I slip into the middle, Mako to my right and Kuvira to my left while the rest of the guys cram in making in already stifling, thankfully the alcohol will soon help me to forget about it.  I take a swig of my beer.

"So.... Want to do a challenge the night?" Kuv says while wiggling your brows.  _Oh no._

"What you thinking?" Kai's eye are practically shining and the exciting rolling off him.  Being a newly turned werewolf means they have A LOT of energy, more than usual. 

"Oh, I don't know.... What about.... First one to make out with a vamp?" _Oh please, no._

"Hmmm.... I don't know." Kai visibly sags, "Wouldn't their.... you know -  _fangs_ \- hurt?  Like get caught on your lip or something and then they'd go all blood lust-y"

The group bursts out laughing.  Kai start to turn red.

"K-Kai, t-theirrr fanngs.... T-they d-don't...." Mako can't control his laughter, so he tries to calm down taking deep breaths.

"BLOOD LUST-Y" Wing and Wei both roar.

"Kai, Vampires don't actually have fangs.  They just bite until the skin breaks, it's not that hard really.  All species have the capability but we generally have the consciousness not to do it.  Vampires are able to do as they switch that part off.  Anyway, they don't do that anymore, so don't worry.  They have that fake stuff now."  I was finally able to calm down long enough to explain, but my eyes still watered.

"I forget how new you are to the real world kid." Bumi says smiling at the boy.    

"Oh." Kai just looks like a tomato with hair at this point.

Everyone has seemed to calm down now with just the occasional huff of laughter.  I look out to the dance floor listening to the music as it gets louder and watching those who are already too drunk, try to dance.

Kuv suddenly bangs her beer on the table making all of us jump and snap our attention to her. 

"Anyway, anyone up to the challenge?" She quirks a brow, taking her time to look directly at each person with each syllable. 

Mako, Wing, Wei and Kai all accept but I'm not sure I want to do this.

"Come on Kor!" Kuvira is practically begging.

"Why do you want me to do this so badly?" _It's not like I don't like them per se but they have very quick mood swings and I don't feel like getting punched again._  

"'Cause it won't be a challenge then."

"Hey!" Wing and Wei say in unison.  _Weird how they always do that...._

"What does the winner get?"

"Errr... I don't know.... What about..." Kuvira looks into her wallet and searches through it and pulls out a fifty, "Fifty bucks?"

"Seriously? Okay then, yeah.  I'm broke, so I'm winning this." I smirk and duck out of my seat under the table and begin walking backwards to the dance floor while shooting hand guns at the guys.

They scrabble after me as I disappear into the crowd following my nose to find my victim for the night. 

_This'll be easy._


	2. No Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding a vampire for the challenge is harder than Korra thought. However, she might find someone else...

The night clubs music start to pump, the kind that makes you wanna zone out and just let your body move to the beat and not care if anyone sees.  The lights have gotten so dark it would be difficult to see if it weren't for the occasional strobe light but then again I can see perfectly.  I can see how everyone seems lost in their own world letting themselves go, feeling the music, grinding up against each other while watching the sweat slowly trickle down their face.  Some people seem to be able to dance well with the music, others look like they've just been electrocuted…

_Damn this place is crowded tonight._

I make my way through the swarm of people, getting pushed and shoved in a wave of people.  I try to let my sense of smell take over so it can lead me to Vampire to win this challenge.  All species had their own scent - Humans, weirdly floral; Lycans, kind of woody like pine; Weres, only way I can try to describe is a pungent smoking scent; Shifters, almost close to a humans scent with an earthy undertone - but Vampires, they smelt cold.... Like when you go out on a winters day and you can smell the coldness of the day as well as feel it.  I suppose that would be apt them being dead and all.  Of course, everyone has a little of their own scent mixed in, making it THEIR scent, if you know what I mean. 

I follow my nose until I'm close enough to see the man it has directed me too.  Maybe if I hadn't been so distracted by my own competitiveness, I would've maybe noticed who THIS scent belonged too.  I'm pushed directly into him.

He turns around, looking pissed until he lands his eyes on me then a smile spreads across his face.  His cocky damn smirk makes me want to hit him, even before he says a word.... _Tahno_. 

"Oh, well isn't it _Alpha_ _Korra._ " He drawls, he slowly lets his eyes travel up and down my body. 

Don't get me wrong I KNOW I look good, I'm wearing tight skinnys that hug my muscular legs _(making my ass look goooddd)_ and a light blue fitted shirt opened to show a bit of cleavage and the sleeves rolled up to the elbow.  However, it does not give the permission for this sleazeball to stare at my tits.

"Huh hmm.... Eyes up here dickwad." I point up to my eyes to help him out.

"Always so aggressive, you know how I like that." He winks and his smile widens.  I vomit in my mouth a little.   _Yeah, I pass. I'll look for someone else._

"Hmm.... Well as much as I LOVE being aggressive to you  _Tahno,_  but I'm looking for someone so gotta go!" I try to jog past him but he grabs my arm before I can get too far.

A growl rumbles deep in my chest, he lets go just as quick as he caught me.

" _Don't touch me_." I snarl.

Tahno just smirks again, "What's wrong _Alpha Korra,_ to good for a cold blood?  I could always show you just how fun we can be." He gets right up into my face, "I could even give you some private lessons...."

I hold my ground and clamp my mouth shut trying to calm myself down before I hit this idiot.  Instead I let out a howl of laughter, hitting my thigh as if he's told the funniest joke, before standing straight back up again and say " Tahno, I've heard from others that your dick is like a landmine; small, hidden, and explodes on contact."  I smirk "So, I'll save myself from the disappointment."

I turn around and head straight to the bar.

 

* * *

I settle at the edge of the bar waiting for Bo to come take my order but he seems very preoccupied by a young woman.  From here I can see that she's rather pretty, with green eyes, black bob and skin tight green cocktail dress.  They're both leaning over the bar towards each other smiling and most defiantly flirting.    _Aw right, Bolin!_

I can't help but smirk when his eyes dart to me and I see the already light blush deepen.  

I laugh and roll my eyes, "I 'll not be getting served anytime soon."

As someone walks past I catch a whiff of a scent I've never smelt before it has that floral smell of a human but sweeter, mixed with something I can't exactly put my finger on.  It's smells heavenly mixed together whatever it is....

I turn around intending to follow the scent before realising they've came right up to me and I end up coming up face to face with the woman the tantalising scent belongs too.  First, all I can look at is her eyes.... _Holy crap they're gorgeous...._ They're a bright green that doesn't look real.  Once I'm able to drag my eyes away from hers I begin to take in her features.  She has quite an angler face with cheek bones (that could possible cut you), Blood red plump lips, long black raven curls that sit half way down her back and a tight red dress (which matches her lipstick) that hugs her curves and stops mid thigh, leading to long milky white legs.  I'm practically drooling when I hear someone clear the throat.

I snap back to reality, realising I've been standing blatantly staring checking this woman out for quite sometime.  I feel heat in my face as it reddens.  _Damn it Korra!_   

I cough uncontrollably trying to hide the fact I'm blushing. "Uhh.... Sorry.... I - I -I d-didn't mean toooo...."  I clear my throat and raise my hand to the back of my neck, a nervous tick I've had since I was a kid.   _Nice one, Korra. Literally doing exactly what Tahno was doing._ I mentally face palm.

The beautiful woman turns around to fully face me and smiles, "It's okay. I was checking you out too." 

My eyebrows must be practically in my hairline before realisation sets in and my confused look turns in to a full on grin.  

"I don't think we'll be getting a drink anytime soon, or I'd buy you one." The woman continues looking back towards Bolin.

I look back to them before turning back to her, "Yeah, when Bo likes someone he finds it hard to concentrate." I laugh.

"Oh, do you know him?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, he's my best friend," I smile back before leaning towards her to get close to her ear so she can hear me clearly. "I know Bolin like the back of my hand.  What he'll do is try and come up with something witty or funny to get the girl to giggle." They look back to Bolin who seems to gesturing wildly with his hands. "Once he gets the laugh, he'll lean back and put his arm up behind his neck and flex."

As if on cue, the girl laughs and Bolin throws up his arm as if to scratch his neck and proceeds to flex.  I look to the woman to see her laughing behind her hand.  I feel my face near split at how big my smile is.

"Seems you know him VERY well." She giggles again.   _Wow, her laugh...._

"Oh sorry, I didn't introduce myself," I stick my hand offering it to the woman, "I'm Korra"

She grabs my hand with a firm handshake and smiles.  I try to ignore the electrical current that seems to be running from her to me.

"Asami."

"Lovely to meet you, Asami." 

"Pleasure." The smile never leaving her face.  

"Well since you've been able to tell me about YOUR best friends flirting techniques, I should probably point out Opal's." She smiles while pointing back to Bo.

"Oh, so.... Bolin's flirting with your best friend, Opal?" I laugh.

"So it seems."  She grabs my shoulder, making that electrical current run rapid throughout me, spinning me to face the pair.  "See she's about to flick her hair, then run her hand through it,"  Opal does exactly this, Asami continues "Now since his attention is averted she'll reach over with her other hand to touch his arm...." 

Bolin near jumps out of his skin before his blush deepens and his smile brightens.

"Hahaha, we seem to know our friends rather well."  I say turning back to the raven haired beauty.

"Seems so...." She looks directly into Korra's eyes before asking in a sultry voice, "So, Korra... care to show me how you flirt or we going to just watch our friends?"

I feel an odd twitch in my stomach and between my legs.  

_Fuck!  How did she just turn me on like that?  Stop that, bad Korra! She's human.  It can't amount to anything....  Although it could lead to a fun night...._

Somehow my voice comes out rather confident, "I wouldn't like to show all my tricks on the first night, but I can defiantly give you a sneak peak.  But of course, you'll have to show me some of yours too." I wink. The grin on my face is beginning to hurt.  

She smiles, "Of course." 

"Want to get out of here?  There's a 24/7 diner about 10 minute walk from here.  My flirting skills are better somewhere more relaxed."  I feel my cheeks heating up again.

"Yes..." She drags out the yes, "I'm starving and could use a coffee." 

"Awesome, lets go!"

"Hold on, I'll need to tell Op before I go."

"Alright, I'll meet you at the door." 

I leave her with one more smile before leaving to tell one of the guys that I've given up on the challenge tonight but I don't think I've truly lost.

 

 


	3. Hard to ignore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami get to know each other, but when things turn heated, Korra gets a surprise shes not ready for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I may edit this I was half asleep when I wrote this as I work long hours and can only write at night so please forgive me if it is giberish…

I made my way through the throngs of people trying to head towards the door.  It took quite a bit of convincing for assure the others she'd be fine, they didn't like her being out by herself with a stranger.  They were way to overprotective if you asked her.  She was one of the most powerful lycans in the world, being the daughter of the Royal bloodline, meaning she was bigger, faster and stronger than most.  However, they still worried.  I suppose that wasn't a bad thing, it meant they cared a lot for her and plus, they were practically family... _Still annoying though..._

Once I made it past the double doors and out to the street, I look around for Asami.  I smell her before I see her.   _Seriously, how did she smell SO GOOD._ She was leaning up against the wall to the left, the streetlights had left her in the shadows but as she looked up and seen me she pushed herself from it and began to walk over.

She was so beautiful it was surreal.  Weirdly in a world of supernatural species, this was something that threw me.  

"I thought you weren't going to show." She said with a eyebrow quirked.

"I would be crazy if I didn't," I say smiling.  My hand then goes to scratch the back of my neck, making me look almost sheepish no doubt.  Which I guess I was...  "My, em, friends were giving me the talk about going alone with a beautiful stranger..." I huff a laugh.

She let out a loud laugh. "I suppose that's alright then.  Although, they are right.  For all you know, I'm some crazed murder leading you into a trap."

I throw my head back and let out a laugh as I start to walk in the direction of the diner.  "Well, what about me?  You don't seem concerned that I might be some kind of monster."

"I can take care of myself."  She looks over at me with a playful look in her eyes, "Plus, I can tell your not a monster."

It was more like a statement, like she truly knew this.  "How do you know?"

"A feeling..."  _Oh is she blushing?!_

I honestly can't stop smiling, my face really is starting to hurt.  We walk in silence for a few minutes and it's not like it is uncomfortable, it actually IS comfortable, just enjoying each others company.  It ends up taking less time than I expected to get to the diner.  The warmth of the lights shining from inside and the red neon sign drawing us in.

"How'd you know about this place?"  She looks up at the sign squinting.  "Is it any good?"

"Well, a friend of the family actually own it and I come here all the time and I think it's great."  I shrug and smile over to Asami.

"Oh, well what's with the name then?" She says pointing at the sign.

" _'Air nomads'_? Oh, the family come from a long line of Buddhists, so they just kind of embraced the culture a bit.  The food is, like, normal diner type food with influences from east Asian cuisine."

She simply looks over to me with a surprised expression.  "That... sounds kinda great actually... " 

"Oh, it is." I smirk back at her as I step forward to grab the door before swinging it open and standing beside it.  I grandly sweep into a bow as I say "After you, m'lady."  Making myself look like an idiot no doubt.

She huffs a laugh putting her hand up to her mouth.  "Why, thank you good sir."  She then curtsy's.

 _Okay, seems we're both dorks..._ So I am going to look like the joker at this rate in which my face is splitting.

I look into the diner and it always makes me smile by how familiar and homely it is.  It has booths lining the wall, the seats are red and yellow and the tables were chrome and a bar that helped keep the kitchen/back of bar and dinning area separate.  Lamps with light yellow bulbs and red lamps shades hung from the ceilings directly over each table which gave the place almost warm glow.  

We walk in and I see Jinora standing at the counter.  She is waving over to me and I wave back.  Asami leads us over to a booth at the window as Jinora comes skipping over.

"Hey Jin, not that I'm not glad to see you or anything but... Why you working the grave yard shift?  What did you do NOW?"

Jinora starts to blush and doesn't look me in the eyes.  In almost a whisper she say, "Dad caught Kai in my room."

I burst out laughing and all she does it get redder.  Honestly, Kai and Jinora were so a-like it was crazy. 

"It's not funny Kor, I'm on the lates all this week now."  

"You knew better... Funny he didn't say anything.  Plus are yous even dating?"  Thinking back to when Kai excepted the challenge.   _I may have to have to hurt him if they are..._

"Not yet, but I was working up to it."  She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shit sorry!  I'm being rude," I look over to Asami, " Asami this is Jinora, Jinora this is Asami."

Asami sticks out her hand to Jinora and shakes hers.  "Pleasure meeting you, Jinora."  She kindly smiles up to the girl.

Jinora just smiles back and nods before look at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Aren't you not supposed to be out with the pack tonight?"

I look at Jinora and I feel my eyes near pop out of my skull,"My pack?" I say trying to seem confused as I stare and her and shoot my eyes to Asami.  Thankfully, she seems to notice this and back tracks.

"Ehh... I mean... I call her friends a pack cause when they're out... They are practically a bunch of wild party animals."  She keeps darting her eye back and forth between us and it looks like Asami hasn't a clue.  _Thank god._  

"Right, sorry, anyways what can I get yous to drink while yous look through the menu?"

"My usual latte please and Asami...?"

"Black coffee please." She's still got that beautiful smile trained on Jinora.  Jinora seems flustered by it.  Seems it's not just me she's affecting.

Jinora turns and walks back behind the counter.

"She seems nice."

"Yeah she is, her siblings though are quite a handful.  They're the kinda kids that seem like they're constantly hopped up on sugar and coffee and bouncing off walls but in actuality, they've never even touched the stuff."   

"Wow."

"Yeah..." I laugh reaching up to scratch my neck again, I look up and make eye contact with Asami and...  _God, her EYES..._ "So, Asami... What do you do for a living?" I lean over the table with my arms crossed in front of me.

She sits up straight and flips her hair away from her face in an elegant motion, which then allows me to see her long slender neck.  _FUCK, that was hot..._ I feel my mouth go dry instantly and I thickly swallow.

"I'm an engineer."  She looks at me with a smug look.  _I think she knows EXACTLY what she doing to me._  

"Oh, wow, I - no offence - but that wasn't what I was expecting... You look more like a model or something..." 

"I've done that too to be honest but I have to say that I'd much rather tinker with a car than stand around posing all day.  Gets rather boring."

"Fair enough.  Although, being an engineer is, really impressive.  You must be, like, crazy smart."

Just as she's about to reply, Jinora comes and sets the drinks on the table.  I then order my usual, chocolate pancakes with fruit and a side of bacon and eggs, Asami just looks at me with her quirked eyebrow as I finish my order while she order a sandwich.

"So, we're at a East Asian inspired diner and we get the least inspired dishes in here," I smirk at her and shake my head.

"So... What about you, Korra?  What do you do?"  She brings the coffee up to her lips and takes a sip.  She looks surprised once she tastes it.  I can't help but chuckle a bit at her reaction.

"It's really good isn't it?" 

"Yeah, I wasn't really expecting that..."  

"No one really does," I sip my latte before continuing, "I work for the NYPD."  I kinda sink back into my seat a bit.  Not everyone likes the police.  Hopefully I don't get hot coffee thrown over me.

She smirks before leaning forward and reaches out her hand and grabs my bicep, "That explains these then."  Her hand then slowly trails down my arm and I can't help but flex.  I haven't taken my eyes off her and I see her eyes go wide as the muscle bulges under her hand.  She hums approvingly as she removes her hand.

"Are you trying to use Opal's flirting techniques on me?"  I wink over my coffee.

"Maybe... But to be fair, I've kinda wanted to do that all night."  She looks at me with lidded eyes and I feel that strange twitch between my legs again.  It was like an INTENSE from of arousal that I hadn't felt before.  Kinda sore actually.  Again - my hand instantly goes to my neck and I feel my face and ears heating up.  Asami just laughs.

"You're incredible cute, you know?"  I feel my blush get even hotter and I can't seem to get any words out but I'm thankfully saved by the arrival of our food.

* * *

We ended up staying in the diner for a couple of hours talking.  Asami seems super smart and nice on top of being SUPER hot.  Like, I keep getting lost in her eyes or watching her plump red lips, wonder how they would feel like to kiss them or she'd lean forward and show off her cleavage.  She was driving me wild.  That twitch though between my legs was starting to really hurt.

I looked at my phone and saw that it was almost 2 in the morning.

"Damn, Asami, it's getting late we should probably get going.  Do you live far?  I could walk you home?"

"I live about 3 blocks from here.  I can walk myself seriously.  I don't want to put you out.  That's not fair."

"No, honestly, I'd rather walk you home..."  Asami looked like she was going to protest again so I just raised my hand, I wasn't going to argue the point. "I insist."

She just smiles and nods before heading to the cash register.  I grab her hand before she can reach it, pulling her back.  She yelps in surprise before turning back to me with an eyebrow raised.

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

"Paying the bill obviously, don't want to dine and dash.  There's an officer present."

I just smirk "It's payed and all."

"What?  When?"  She looks taken aback.

"When you went to the bathroom..."  I look away, "I was the one who asked you to the diner so I should pay, but something told me you'd argue so I did it then so you couldn't."

 "You're right I would've..."  She doesn't look happy at the minute.

"Well... Look at it this way... You could pay next time..." I scratch my neck, "If you'd like a next time that is..."

"Give me your phone."  She simply states.  I look at her confused.  She sticks her hand out expectantly.

"Emm... Okay?"  So I take out my phone and hand it to her.  She takes a good look at it and smiles before typing something in and hands it back.  She has added a new contact under: **Asami <3**.  I smile and send a quick text to her and she takes her phone out and shows me the message.

"I hope that answers your question."  All I can do is smile.  Internally and jumping up and down while high-fiving Jinora.

"Good."  I turn and open the door allowing Asami to go first.

"Always the gentle woman."  

* * *

 

The walk to her apartment was nice.  We simply enjoyed the constant hustle and bustle of the streets around us.  This city honestly never sleeps, they got that right.  Asami is walking with her arm looped through mine and it feels so right.  I can't seem to shake the feeling that I've known this woman my whole life.  It's crazy that I only meet her about 5 hours ago.

She directs me to an apartment complex that has a doorman, even at this time of night.  She walks up and the doorman greets Asami.

"Welcome back, Ms. Sato."  He has a warm smile.   _Sato?  Why is that familiar?_

"Thank you, Samuel." She returns his smile, "How's the family?"

"Oh, you know the usual Ms. crazy but great."  You can see how much he loves his family, for as soon as Asami mention them his eyes practically glowed.  He opens the door for us and gestures us in.

"I can't believe you have a... wow..."  I now know why she has a doorman.  I look around gaping.  This place is hella fancy.  Everything is covered in gold and the walls are a dark marble.   _Korra, don't touch ANYTHING._

"I think it's a bit much but my father likes to show off his money."  She rolls her eyes and huff out a humourless laugh. 

"You live with you father then?" I say still looking around but I look back just in time to see Asami's shoulders slump a bit.  

"Technically, yes.  But he's always away on business trips so I'm usually here by myself."  She leads me to the elevator and I stop just short. 

"I should probably-" 

"Do you want to come up?"  She cuts me off before I finish my sentence.  

"Emm... I probably shouldn't..."  I look away and I scratch the back of neck.  _Damn you, nervous tick..._

"Oh, okay... Perhaps another time?"

"Yes!"  I said that way too fast and she's smirking at me.  "Errr... For now though I suppose I could at least walk you to your door.  Got to be thorough, make sure you get in okay." I smirk back.   _I can do that, right?_

"I do like when people are thorough."  She's looking at me with those damn bedroom eyes... _Korra remain strong, you can do this!_

"Okay, well then... Ahem... lead the way."

We walk up to the elevator and get in I watch as she presses the button at the very top that says **PH.**

"Penthouse?"  I look quizzically at her.

"Yeahhh... My father... Is ermm... VERY weathly."  She's not looking at me so I know it's making her uncomfortable so I drop the subject for another time, hopefully. 

The elevator start to ascend and we grow quiet... I now really wished I didn't mention the penthouse thing...

However, the awkwardness doesn't last very long as she starts getting closer to me until our arms are brushing every time the elevator jostles between each floor.  The atmosphere starts to get warm and the arm that brushes mine send sparks down my spine and between my legs.  Again - that odd pain makes an appearance.  But I'm can't concentrate on that as she's looking at me and I am now looking at her lips....

I whip my head back to see how many more floors I have to endure this torture.  _Shit, another 26 floors?!  This place is way too big!  I don't know if I'll be able to hold off much longer, I really just want to kiss her..._  I look back at her and she's staring at me again.

"Fuck it."  She breaths before pushing me up against the elevator walk and her lips are on mine.  Asami's lips are soft but firm against mine, I had been so shocked that I just stood there for a second, before I melt into the kiss and...   _FUCK!  She's a really good kisser!_ Her hands are in my hair, I settle my hands on her hips and pull her flush with my body.  She lets out a huff of approval and I tilt my head trying to deepen the kiss.

The elevator door pings as they open and we spring apart as a man walks in and clears his throat before turning his back to us.  I can feel my whole body heat up and not just from the blush.  I steal a glance at Asami and I can see a light blush on her cheeks as she smirks back at me.  Then her eyes widen and she starts gesturing to her lips and starts to mime wiping them. 

"What?" I mouth.

She then points at me then at her lips and then wipes them again.  I stand staring for a second before realising and rubbing my mouth which has been obviously covered in a certain red lipstick that isn't really my colour...  _How embarrassing...._

I look back over to her and I watch as her shoulders rise and fall as she silently laughs and I glare at her.

Another 4 floors later and the man gets off and as soon as those doors shut, Asami bursts out laughing.  I can't help but join her.

"What is it about elevators?" She shakes her head before glancing at me.

"I think the being alone together in a confined space that's relatively private but also has the thrill of being caught just amps up the sexual tension."  I state while shrugging.

"It was rhetorical, but I'm glad you thought about you're answer."  She has her hand in front of her mouth as she laughs - again.

"Sorry, I'm bad with those... I generally always answer them," I can't help but laughing at the fact that I'm a total idiot sometimes. 

"You seem like a real dork." 

"I am what I am." I smile back.

Finally, the elevator opens to her floor and we step out into the corridor towards her door.  Once we're at the door I lean on the frame waiting as she gets out her keys.   

"Thanks, for... everything really.  I had a really nice night with you, Korra."  She smiles a big toothy smile and you know she's telling the truth and the thought makes me blush.

"Oh, yeah. No problem, like, at all.  I'd happily do it again."  I give her my most genuine smile.  "Now that I've been most thorough, and got you home, I think I am going to head home now... It's REALLY late." I chuckle.

"Yeah..."  She fiddling with her keys and I can't seem to control myself and reach out to cup her cheek before bringing our lips together.  This kiss is very sweet, not as rough and heated as the other one, but just as good. She tilts her head this time to deepen the kiss and as soon as her tongue swipes along my bottom lip I open my mouth and grant her tongue access.  Okay, now the kiss is getting really heated.  I press her back into the door and pin her there with my hips, her hands are back in my hair, slightly scratching my scalp which causes me to moan into her mouth.  I break away and start to kiss along her jaw and...

"FUCK!"  I yell and jump back as though she just electrocuted me.  That pain in my crotch has got bad... REALLY BAD... It feels like I'm taring apart down there so I instinctively put a hand to try and stop the pain.  _WHAT THE FUCK?!!!_ There's a bulge in my pants and it fucking HURTS.  I suddenly realise I'm still with Asami so I keep one had over my crotch and begin to walk backwards - slowly, as it hurts so bad - towards the elevator.  Her eyes are trained on me, as she pants from the kiss, looking as though she's about to say something but I start talking to stop her asking any questions. 

"I had a great night Asami! Love to do it again sometime.  I'll text you when I get home.  BYE!"  I turn around as I step into the elevator and start slamming on the ground button.

Once the doors close, I take a deep breath before finally looking down at my crotch.  _What the actual FUCK?!  HOW THE HELL DO I HAVE A BULGE?!!_

I turn myself towards the corner of the elevator to give myself some privacy from the other corner that has the camera before popping the button of my jeans and looking into my boyshorts.  

"I think I'm going to pass out." 


	4. A Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra is freaking out about her new anatomy.

My hands are clutching the handles against the wall of the elevator, they're the only thing keeping me up at the minute.  My legs feel like they're going to give out.   _How_ _is this even POSSIBLE?!_ _CAN THIS EVEN HAPPEN?!  Aw, shit.  What am I even going to do with this?  I must be dreaming, CAUSE THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!_ I pinch myself a few times.   _Nope, not dreaming._ I drag my hand down my face and pant out, "Fuck..."

I look back down to my shorts and look at the unmistakable shape of a male appendage that is in MY SHORTS.  It has stopped hurting now, it is just REALLY uncomfortable the way it's sitting.   _How the hell do guys deal with this?_ I gingerly place my hand over the member to try and adjust it, but the feeling of the skin on skin contact from my hand makes my breath hitch and I shiver.  I try not to think about how good that felt and focus on trying to make it a little less uncomfortable for me to walk.  When I have it in a position I think will do and also help with trying to hide the offending thing, I take in a shaky breath and try to button my pants back up.  I turn away from the wall and take deep breaths trying to calm myself down.  

"What am I meant to do here?" I say to myself while looking around the elevator as though it may have the answers but nothing comes.  I slump up against the wall again watching the numbers tick down to the ground floor.  My heart is beating like a jack hammer in my chest.   _I need to talk to someone..._  

The only person that springs to mind that I can think of right now is Kya.  Kya's an old friend of the family and she's also a nurse in a hospital downtown.  She might be able to make some sense of what's happening to me.  

Just as I reach the ground floor, I quickly grab my shirt pulling it out from my pants and let it fall loose, hoping it will give me more cover from anyone else from seeing.  I practically sprint through the lobby and out the door saying a quick bye to Samuel as I pass.

I then reach into my pocket and whip out my phone about to ring Kya when I see I have 3 new messages.  All from Asami.

 **Asami <3:** Hey, are you okay?

 **Asami <3: **I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable.

 **Asami <3: **I am really sorry if I did... 

 _Aw shit, poor Asami..._   I stop and stare at my phone trying to think how I should reply as I can't exactly tell her, 'No you're okay Asami!  You didn't make me uncomfortable, just I - a WOMAN - ended up getting a surprise erection and so I ran away because that has never happened me before.'  One, I don't think she'd believe me as I am finding it hard to believe and two, she would probably never want to see me again.   _Really, you shouldn't see her again.  She's human.  You're not supposed to date humans._  

_Urgh..._

I can't just let her think she's the reason I left though... So, I type out a quick (hopefully) reassuring message:

 **Me:** Hey! No you didn't, I swear!  Sorry I didn't hear my phone go off or I would have replied sooner.  Please don't think that, I just didn't want it to escalate that quickly, I'd rather we take our time and not rush things :).  If that's okay? 

Crap now I've made it seem like I want to see where this goes.   _Which I do... But shouldn't..._

God, this mental war I'm having with myself is exhausting.  I just can't seem to help myself.  Now that I've started that hole for myself, which will be most difficult for me to dig out of, I look through my contacts to find Kya's number and press the call button.  She answers on the second ring.

**"Hello?"**

"Hey, Kya.  It's me... Korra."

 **"Are you okay?  Why are you ringing me..."** I can hear that the phone has been pulled away from her ear as she checks the time on it. " **4 o'clock in the morning?"**

"Erm... Well... Ahem... It's... I-it's kinda hard to explain over the phone.  Are you at home?  I'm about 15 minutes away from yours."

 **"Yeah, I am.  Come on over."**  She takes a deep breath, I can hear the concern in her voice, **"Can you at least tell me vaguely what's wrong?"**

"Honestly, Kya, I don't think you'd believe me if I told you."  I look down at my groin and shake my head with the absurdity of this situation.   

**"Oh, okay.  Well then I shall see you in 15.  I have a cup of tea waiting for you."**

"Thanks, Kya." I hang up and walk towards he apartment.   _This going to be a long night._

* * *

Kya swings the door open before I can even knock on the door, making me yelp in surprise.  I forget how good a vampire's sense of hearing is.  Now, I know what you're probably thinking, how is a vampire a nurse?  Well they actually make great medical professionals.  They are able to use their heightened senses to help and identify their issues.  Plus, their blood can heal minor injuries.

"Umm, hey."  I give a slight wave while looking shyly at Kya.  Vampires don't really need sleep but they still like to on occasion; they find it relaxing, according to Kya at least and I'm pretty sure I had woke her up by her dishevelled appearance. 

"Come in," She stands to the side and allows me to step inside.  As I walk past her, I hear her sniff the air and I turn around with my eyebrows raised in question.  "Why do you smell different?"

"Erm, I'm not sure..."  I drag out the sure a bit.  How am I meant to tell her this?  I turn back and stride into her kitchen, turning around and lean against her kitchen units.  I grip the edge of the dark mahogany counter with both hands, take a deep breath before looking back up to Kya.  "Right, I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to come out and say it,"  I take another deep shaky breath then blurt out, " I have an erection..." 

Kya just stands and stares at me as though I've lost my mind.  Which doesn't seem that far fetched considering.  

"I don't understand."  

"Ermm... Well... See, I met this girl tonight and throughout the night with her I kept getting these quite sharp, stinging pains in my groin and lower stomach area but it would go away BUT THEN she's kissing me and I pin her against her door and then the pain got, like, REALLY bad that I kinda ran from her because I had a bulge in my pants and I'm a girl!  I shouldn't have a god damn dick and now I've no idea what's happening..."  The words practically fall out of my mouth and I put my face into my hands, feeling the blush that has started to take over my face and ears.  Kya has the most confused look on her face.

"Hold on, wait.  So, you're saying... You got an erection?  As in, you have somehow got a _penis_?" 

So, I take a series of deep breaths before looking Kya in the eyes, then looking to my pants and quickly unbutton them.  The appendage springs free and Kya just stares openly at it.  My blush deepens.

"How...?"  Kya looks just as lost and dumbfounded as me.

"I've no idea.  I didn't even think it was possible."

"Well, it's not..."  She steps closer and I stiffen as she takes a closer look.  I have to keep reminding myself that she is a nurse, she's used to seeing these things - well not _quite_ this but still...  "Well, maybe... You're a hermaphrodite?"

"A what?"  I'm way to uncomfortable now being exposed like this so I decide to put it back in my pants.  The touch causes me to shiver again and hold back a moan.  _Fuck! I really hate how that keeps happening._

"Hermaphrodite.  It's when someone has both or partial reproductive organs of both sexes.  Although, haven't you had sex before?"

"Yeah, with both males and females.  This has NEVER happened before,"  I rub the back of my neck.  "I don't understand!"  I nearly shout this as the frustration of not knowing and being sexual frustrated is really starting to build to an unbearable amount.  I'm beginning to shake. 

Kya, sensing my frustration, stands beside me and starts stroking a hand up and down my arm in a attempt to calm me.  The cold touch of her hand against my over heated skin does help a bit.

"Hey, it's okay.  I'm sure there's some explanation to this.  Maybe, we should contact someone with better knowledge of Lycans?  My area of expertise is mainly humans and Vampires, yous wolves have a whole lot of... quirks, that are beyond me."  She lets out a huff of laughter trying to keep her voice soft, to lighten the mood a bit.  "Your father or mother, maybe?

"I probably should, but how do I go about explaining this over the phone though?!"  My voice begins to rise as I get to the end of my sentence.  "It's already awkward enough without having to tell them I've somehow grown a-a p-penis in the past 12 hours sense I last spoke to them."  I sag in defeat against the counter, head in my hands once again.

Kya wraps an arm around my waist and helps me towards the seat at her kitchen table, "Here, sit down.  I'll make us new tea."  I then notice the two untouched cups on the table that she had promised would be waiting.  She grabs them, chucks out the old water, places a new tea bag of chamomile into both cups and fills them with boiling water.  She then sets one in front of me and one in front of herself as she sits down.  Vampires didn't need anything apart from their 'energy drink' everyday, but they did like to eat and drink when they could.  Mainly for socialising or just the comfort of it like the tea.  Kya said she could feel the warmth of it and always thought it soothing.  I also think it reminds her what it's like to be human, she has only been a vampire for about 10 years now.  That's no time for someone whose immortal, but long enough to sometimes forget what it's like to be a human.  Kya was turned by her girlfriend, Lia, but she was killed 4 years later leaving Kya to cope on her own.  She then threw herself into her profession as a way of mourning, I guess.  This resulted in her being one of the best in her field.

She takes a tentative sip before speaking again, "Try and calm down and then we can think about how we can tell your parents." 

All I can do is nod as I bringing the tea to my lips.

* * *

It ended up taking about an hour and a VERY cold shower - that Kya suggested I take - to eventually calmed me down.  Although, what was even weirder was the fact that once my 'member' had shrank, it had shrank completely back INSIDE.  Leaving no evidence behind...  It kind of hurt as it done this - more uncomfortable more than anything - but nowhere near as bad as it had been at the start.  However, I was feeling a lot better now and I think I could actually call my parents to talk about it.

Kya and I had went through several options in how I should approach the subject but both eventually agreed that just coming out with it was the best one - not quite how I told Kya, maybe at little less word vomit-y.  No point beating around the bush.  

"I should probably wait though for another couple of hours," I state as I look at my phone it was 6:32am but in Alaska they were five hours behind.  "It wouldn't be fair to wake them."

Kya nods, "Yeah, think that's best.  You know you're more than welcome to stay in the spare room but I have to go to work in an hour, you'll be here by yourself."

"It's okay.  Anyways I'm sure Mako and Bo will be wondering what happened to me.  I'll just head on home.  Might call work and have a sick day... All this has given me a killer headache."  I state, rubbing my temples with my eyes closed trying to relieve myself a bit.  It doesn't really help.  I hear Kya get up and open a door and start shuffling stuff about and just as I peer up to see what she's doing, a pack of aspirin lands in front of me.  "Thanks."

"No problem.  I'm going to go shower before work so let yourself out when you're ready and text me when you get home, okay?"  She smiles down to me from where she is standing beside the sink, "And tell me what happens once you call your parents.  Do you need money for a cab?"

I open the aspirin and pop two into my mouth and chase them down with the last of my tea, hopefully they work fast.  "I will, and yeah, I think I have enough on me thank you though."  I smile weakly up at her, "And thanks for helping me tonight, you're not so bad for a vamp."  I give a light chuckle.  She just rolls her eyes and shakes her head as she grabs our cups and chucks them into the sink.

"Well, I'll speak to you later, wolvie.  Have a nice nap.  I'm sure you're ready for it."

"Oh, I really am."  I stand up and wrap my arms around her before she can leave, she chuckles and squirms trying to get out of it.

"Eww... you smell like wet dog!  Get off of me!"  I can't help but laugh.  Kya had two sides: the caring one and then the queen of sass.  I like both equally.

"Fine, whatever, _bloodsucker_! Be like that."  I wave her off, trying and failing at keeping a straight face, "I'll call you later with, hopefully, some results."

"Fine.  Now get out of my apartment."  

* * *

It takes 45 minutes in the cab to get me home.  I live in an apartment with the Kobata brothers (Mako and Bolin) and Naga.  She is a Kuvasz, so she's a huge fluff ball.  As I walk up to the door I can hear her sniffing from underneath.  I unlock it and gently push it open, giving Naga enough time to get out of the way.  She's bouncing up and down wagging her tail with such enthusiasm, she's shaking her whole body.

"Hey, my baby!" I whisper to her, putting my hands on both sides of her face and smooshing her cheeks, kissing her nose, "You miss me."  I give her a final pat before moving into the kitchen to set up her bowl with her breakfast. 

This time in the morning, the sky is bright and you can see the smog clearing to allow the sunshine through.  I stand and watch as the sky brightens and the kitchen slowly heat up as I wait for Naga to finish before I let her out to do her business, so I can have a few hours of undisturbed sleep.  I close my eyes, basking in the morning sun streaming in through the patio doors.  Then I hear a door click and snap my head in the direction of the noise.  Mako's awake.  He's also dressed in his NYPD uniform.

"Morning," he says.  He looks down at my clothes realising they're still the ones I had on last night, he quirks an eyebrow, "Have fun last night?  Are you finished with your walk of shame?"  His face splits with a shit eating smile.

"Believe me, if anything happened last night, it wouldn't have been a walk of shame," I laugh.  "You should have seen this girl, Mako.  She was gorgeous!" I slump back against the table and look up to the ceiling with a frown.  "Nothing happened, we with her anyways..."  I say, letting out a huff.  Naga has finished her breakfast and now is pressing her wet snout against my hand, demanding attention so I start running my hand along her fur and she gives a slight  _boof_ of approval.

Mako tilts his head in question, "What does that mean?"

"Something happened with me that I had to leave her.  I ended up at Kya's because I needed her help," I see him about to ask what it was but I stick up my hand to stop him. "I don't really want to talk about it right now, okay?" I say this a bit sharper than I intended too but Mako doesn't seem to have taken it badly.  He just shrugs and gives a slight nod.  "Anyways, I'm going to take Naga out for her morning pee before I can finally get some sleep."

"Hey, don't worry, I can do that.  You go on ahead to bed.  I wanted a walk to wake me up anyways, I also didn't get much sleep."  He huffs out a humours laugh before continuing, "Kuv, wouldn't leave the damn bar last night, she was so determined to make out with a vampire, both Wing and Wei did and she didn't.  It didn't go down too well...  We ended up not leaving until nearly 3.30 am" 

I can't help but laugh at that, "That hilarious, about time someone knocked her confidence down a bit." 

"What time are you working, again tonight?" He asks as he reaches for Naga's lead and begins to clasp it on to her collar.  She's dancing with excitement, she looks like she's smiling with her tongue lolling out of her mouth.

"I'm actually going to call in for a sick day...  Beifong isn't going to be happy but she can ring Kya if she wants to, she'll back me up."  Mako just nods in understanding before walking towards the door and opening it.

"Well get some rest then.  Bo's not home yet.  I think he went home with some girl," He rolls his eyes.  "So the apartment is all yours, hopefully no one will make you up.  See you later."  He walks out the door and closes it behind him.   _Good for you, Bolin!_

I make a quick phone call in to the precinct to request my sick day.  As I thought Lin Beifong my Captain was not happy but at this stage of the night/ morning, I couldn't care how she felt.  I just told her to contact Kya before hanging up.  She'd just have to deal with it tonight.

Once that's done, I head to my room, strip my pants off and collapse onto the bed.  I fall asleep thinking about beautiful green eyes...

 

 

 


	5. But We Are Myths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra has an interesting call with her parents.

I'm woken up by a loud shrilling noise coming from my bedside cabinet.  I reach over swinging my arm around trying to stop that horrible noise.  My hand eventually finds the object of my hatred, my phone.  Without looking at the caller ID, I answer the phone, "What?" I say rather sharply.

**"Em... Hey, i-it's Asami?"**

I sit up so fast, I don't realise how close I was to the edge of the bed, and end up falling to the floor in a heap with a loud bang.  "Shit!" I shout out in pain as my head connects with the floor and the phone slips out of my hand.

Rubbing my head, I reach out and grab the phone again, suddenly wide awake - thanks to the fall.  "Hey! Assamiii..."

 **"Are you okay?  Sorry, did I wake you?"** I can hear a muffled laugh on the other side of the phone.  She always seems to be laughing at me, I feel a blush creep up my face.

"Erm, yeah and yeah but it's okay, I should probably get up anyways.  Kinda just, fell out of bed," I huff out a laugh, still rubbing my head.  "I didn't expect you to call, so when I heard it was you, I sat up too quickly and lost my balance a bit."  I ramble out.

 **"I thought that's what happened."** She's out right laughing now and I can't help but smile.  Her laugh, I've now decided, is my new favourite sound.

"Stop laughing at me!"  I try to say seriously but I can't hold in the laughter any longer.

We're quiet for a few seconds after our laughter tapers off and I try to catch my breath.  Eventually I clear my throat, "Sooo... what can I do for you Asami?"

 **"Oh!  Sorry, yes.  Well, you didn't message me when you got home last night... Well this morning and then you didn't message me back today when I had asked if you were okay, but now I realise you've just been asleep and now I feel bad for waking you and feel a little bit like an idiot..."** She says this all rather quickly that it was hard to keep up and by the time she got to the end, she had dropped to a whisper.  It takes me a solid minute to reply as I take this all in and feel a smile slowly spread across my face.  I feel slightly bad for making her worry but I can't help the feeling I'm getting at the fact that she was worried.  ABOUT ME!

"I'm sorry I made you worry," I say as sincerely as I can because, well I am sorry.  "I ended up helping a friend once I left you and didn't get home until nearly 8 this morning..."  I didn't like lying but what else could I say. 

 **"Oh, now I feel really bad for wakening you!  It's only 12:30..."** I hear her puff out a breath over the speaker of the phone, it's loud enough that it makes me wince. 

"No, Asami.  It's fine, really.  I do actually need to get up.  Naga will be huffing that she's had no pets in a couple of hours, she's rather needy."  I laugh.  I really don't want her to feel like that so I'll say anything to stop it.

 **"Well in that case, you're welcome,"** I can hear the relief in her voice.  **"Anyways, I just wanted to make sure you were okay... And you are, so I leave you alone now..."**

"Wait!"  I shout without thinking and now I don't know what I want to say to her.  My hand goes to scratch my neck,  _shit why did I do that for? I'm going to have to say something now so I don't seem like_ that _big of an idiot._   "Emm, what are you doing Wednesday night?"   _I DIDN'T  MEAN ASK HER ON A DATE!!  YOU_ ARE _AN IDIOT!!_ I press my palm to my forehead.

 **"Nothing as of yet... Why?"** _Is it just me or does she sound hopeful?_

"Well, I'm off work and there's this noodle bar down the street from mine and it's really good!  Would you like to, maybe... um... Go with me... to eat?"  I throw my free hand up in frustration.  I can't even formulate an actual sentence.  

**"I would love too!  Although, only on one condition.  I get to pay."**

I chuckle, rolling my eyes, " I suppose I could allow that."

**"Good!  Anyway now I do have to go!  See you Wednesday, text me the details.  Bye, Korra"**

"Bye, Asami." 

I stay sitting on the floor for a few minutes with a big goofy smile on my face before eventually getting up.   _I need to get this thing sorted out before I see her._ I look down at my groin, remembering the real reason I actually do need to get up.  I throw on a pair of gym shorts, that were sitting at the end of my bed, and head out.

I then look at my phone to see I had 5 notifications and they were all messages from Asami. 

 **Asami <3 03:10 am:  **Hey, that's good!  I rather that too tbh.  You're a really good kisser, so I got kinda carried away... XD 

 **Asami <3 08:33 am:  **Hey, did you get home okay?

 **Asami <3 10:46 am:  **Starting to freak me out, just tell me you got in okay please.

 **Asami <3 11:26 am:  **If you don't reply, I'm going to ring you.

 **Asami <3 12:02 pm:**  That's it, I'm ringing you.

I had stopped in the hall way while reading the messages, I feel so bad.  She must have been really worried. 

My phone vibrates from a new message. 

 **Asami <3 12:56 pm:  **Please ignore these...  

I can't help bark out a laugh, she so cute.

 **Me 12:59 pm:** I'm so sorry I made you worry so much!  At least I know you care XD!  

I start walking toward to kitchen to grab a cup of coffee so I can function somewhat today.  At least I don't have a hangover.  Naga comes plodding over and demands attention by jumping up on me nearly knocking my phone out of my hand, thank god it wasn't the coffee.

"Watch it girl!  You big doofus, you could've broke my phone."  I lean down and stroke her head while I shake mine, "Such a princess..."  My phone vibrates again.

 **Asami <3 01:07 pm:  **This is embarrassing... Do me a favour and never mention this to anyone.

 **Me 01:09 pm:** I will screenshot this, find Opal (I'm pretty sure Bolin can help me ;)) and show her it.  This is evidence that you're incredibly cute :D

 **Asami <3 01:13 pm:  **If you do I'll hunt you down... Because I am NOT cute... I am ADORKABLE thank you very much!

 **Me 01:15 pm:** That is now your new name on my phone, so I will always remember it.

 **Adorkable <3 01:17 pm:  **Good :) well I've got to get back to work, I'll message you later? 

 **Me 01:18 pm:** Okay, message you later :) Have a good day in work, dork.

I take the coffee from the machine and walk to the living room before dropping down onto the couch, letting the soft cushions swallow me in comfort and take a tentative sip of my coffee.  I suck in a deep breath and let it out.

Time to talk to my parents.

* * *

I ended up procrastinating for the past three or so hours by walking Naga, cleaning the apartment and doing my daily exercises.  I've been trying to work up the nerve to ring my parents, it's going to be so awkward.  How will they react once their DAUGHTER tells them that somehow, out of nowhere, they've grown a male sex organ...  How?  I could try googling it but I'm scared at what it could the results of that would be.   _Maybe not do that._

Kya and I had been through quite a few options but they had all been terrible and never made any sense, hence why we had decided just to come out with it but HOW do I just come out with it?

I sit in my room on the bed my back pressed up against the headboard, staring at my phone.  I'm biting my lip so hard I'm about to draw blood.  I sit up straight, put my phone on the bed, and start to shake out my tense muscles while chanting, "You can do this, Korra.  You can do this!  Come on!"  I take one last deep breath, scroll through my contacts and hit call on my mom's number.   _Don't pick up, don't pick up, don't pi-_

"H-Heyyy, Mom!  Ahem... How are you?" Hopefully I don't sound as strained as I think I do.

 **"Hey, sweetie!  You okay?  You sound... off."** _Apparently it does._

"Ermm... Is dad there?  I need some help with, um, something that might require both of you..."  My hand reaches for the back of my neck and I'm biting my lip again.   _I can do this!_

 **"Oh, sure.  Hold on I'll go get him."** She puts down the phone and I hear her shout,  **"Hey!  Honey, come down!  Korra's on the phone and she's acting weird.  Weirder than usual! She wants you on the phone too."** _Aw, thanks mom..._ I roll my eyes.  I then hear dads deep voice muffled, he must be up in the office,  **"Coming now."**

**"Alright, sweetheart, he's coming now."**

"Mom, you are aware I can still hear you when you put the phone down right?"  I can't help but chuckle a bit.

 **"Well you are acting weirder than usual, is everything okay?"** I can hear her concern in her voice and it makes my heart swell, I miss her so much sometimes.

"Yeah, well I think I am..."

She's about to respond as I can hear her intake of breath but is stopped by dad's booming voice.  

**"Alright, kiddo! What's up?"**

"Mom, will you put the phone on loud speaker so yous can both here clearly?" 

I hear Mom start to fiddle with her phone before she responds,  **"Alright, honey, there you go."** I take another deep breath in and then release. _Their your parents they won't care..._

"Okay, so..." Another deep breath, "Last night I was out, and I met a girl... and when I was kissing her... Ahem, I got a REALLY sharp pain in my crotch and stomach... So I look down, at my crotch... And, well... There was..."  My whole face is on fire and I keep stammering.  I take another deep breath, "And I had somehow... Grown a... Male appendage..."

I sit with my phone pressed to my ear trying to make sure I hear everything they're going to say, even if they were to whisper it, but after a few minutes, nothing comes.  "Guys, yous still there?"

Suddenly, it's like they snap out of it and are both speaking at once.

**"Hold on, what?"**

**"What do you mean, male appendage?"**

**"She clearly means penis, Tonraq!"**

**"I know that, but I mean is... Is it a real one?"**

"Ewww, Mom don't say that!  No, Dad I grew a fake one, YES A REAL ONE!"  This is the strangest conversation I've ever had with my parents.

 **"Are you sure that's what it is?"** Dad almost whispers, clearly uncomfortable with this.   _Join the club Dad._

"Yes, Dad.  I have seen them before,"  I can hear Dad intake of breath through his teeth and Mom's slight huff of laughter.  Obviously, Dad didn't like knowing that.  "Plus, I went and seen Kya about it.  Ring her if you'd like."

**"We believe you, honey.  Just... A lot to take in."**

"You're telling me," I mumble.  "Kya, didn't know any reason this would happen so she asked me to ask yous.  Maybe there was history of this happening before with Lycans..."  I hear Dad mumble for a second before the shuffling of feet.

 **"Hold on a second."** I hear him murmur as he has no doubt gotten up in search for something.  Mom and me sit in silence for a couple of minutes, not sure what to say to each other, until Dad comes back.  I hear the flicking of pages and her Mom's slight gasp.

"What is it?"  _I think I'm sweating._   My phone nearly slips out of my head.   _Yeah, I'm sweating._

 **"I remember years ago when I was looking through some Lycan history, you know the book, Alaskan Bloodlines?  Well it basically focuses on the Royal bloodline, aka our bloodline."**  

I'm nodding into the phone, realising they can't see me through the phone I squeak, "Em, yeah." 

 **"Well there was always something that bugged me about Kyoshi's family tree.** **It was connected between her and her partner Miyuki.  I always thought it weird, with them being two females but they had children with no mention of a father.  I done some research into it out of curiosity but never found him..."**

Senna (my Mom), now speaks up,  **"Well, maybe she didn't need one..."**

**"That's what I was thinking..."**

"So... You're both thinking that the same thing... Happened to Kyoshi?  THEE Kyoshi?"

**"Yeah, that's what we're thinking."**

"Okayyy."

 **"I'll see if I can find anything on Kyoshi to see if anything mentioned about something like... This..."** I hear him release a deep breath,  **"Everything will be alright, Korbear,  in the meantime try not to... get TOO excited, okay?"**

"Eww... Dad... Well thanks thanks guys.  Please, ring me if you find anything!"

 **"We will,"** Mom takes the phone off loud speaker and puts it up to her ear,  **"You'll be fine sweetie, just think of it as a new toy to play with."**   She outright chuckles.  I can hear Dad shout  **"Senna!  Don't encourage her"** In the background.

"MOM!  STOP!  Right, I am hanging up now, bye, love yous!" I quickly hang up just as Mom finishes her 'love you too'.  I slump back against the headboard and allow my phone to fall out of my hand onto the bed.

 _Yeah, I'm sooo going for a nap now, since that torture is over._ I lay back down on the bed and close my eyes, ready for sleep to take me.

* * *

I wake up - again - to that insufferable noise.  This time it's right at my face so it's even louder and I consider just throwing it across the room.  That is until I see the caller ID: Dad.

I sit up, being careful not to fall off the bed and swipe up to answer the call, then place the phone to my ear, "Hey."  I yawn and stretch out my joints hearing them click.

**"Hey, kid.  Were you sleeping?"**

"Yeah, didn't get much last night, you know with all that was happening."  I lean over slightly and play with the frill of one of my pillows.

 **"Ah, well yes I suppose that would be understandable."**   I just give him an answering hum,  **"Okay, well it's been about 3 hours since you called and I was able to find a few books about Kyoshi.  Only one, however mentions something about Miyuki and Kyoshi being something called 'true mates'.  I think you can guess what that suggests but I wanted to make sure.  So, I researched that as well."** There's a long pause.

I break it by prompting, " And?"

 **"When you met this girl, what was the first thing that drew her to you?"** He seems apprehensive about what I'm about to say.

"Erm... Her scent, I guess, first off.  It was floral, ahem, like... you know... most humans,"  I hadn't told him it was a human and by judging by the sigh on the other end he wasn't pleased. "But, err sweeter like something that smells so amazing with her scent..." 

 **"You didn't tell me she was a human."** He grumbles out, **"Anyway, anything else?"**

"All of her really, but especially her eyes..."  I'm literally drooling thinking of Asami.

 **"And when did the pain start?"** That makes my eyebrow twitch.

"Well... Emm, I think it was like just before we left the bar.  She had looked me directly in the eyes I think and said something in a, provocative voice..."

**"So when you both had made proper and direct eye contact?"**

"Yes."

**"And her scent drew you in?"**

"Yes."

 **"Okay."** He's silent for a couple of seconds before continuing,  **"So,"** He clears his throat.   **"It seems you're 'true mates' then."**

"What?!"  I squeak. This has to be some kind of joke.

 **"I remember people talking about 'true mates' mostly the elders, but I never really took much interest in them - thinking it was some kind of old wives tale.  A myth."** He blows out a breath,  **"I found the book about it.  I had filed away under myths and legends with all the other books that seemed like utter nonsense.  Now, though... I may need to reread some."**

"Dad, there's always some truth in myths...  Look at us! We are living myths."  My voice starts to increase in volume so I stop to take a deep breath and try to calm myself.  "What does it say about it?"  My hands are shaking now and I run the hand not holding my phone through my hair.

 **"That a 'true mate' will be attracted to each others scent and once they make eye contact they seal the bond."** He sounds tired,  **"It says a 'true mate' is a partner that is the best possible mate that will ensure the best possible chance of having Lycan pups, not to mention best possible mate in general."**

"So basically you're saying, this is some Twilight shit and I've just IMPRINTED!"  I bang my head back on the headboard, "This can't be happening... This  cannot be happening!"  I've leaned forward and put my head in my hand, "Did it say anything about why I grew a... you know?"

 **"Y** **es, actually.  It said the Lycan no matter the gender will be able to change their sexual organs to accommodate their mate."** _Okay, scratch that earlier conversation.  This is weirder._

"So... What am I meant to do?  I can't actually really go out with her can I?  She's human.  It's against our laws."  I slump back, tilting my head to look at the ceiling.

 **"I'll have to look in to that,"** Dad mumbles,  **"I'd say there could be some work around.  Yous being a fated pair seems like something we can't ignore."** I hear the creek of his old office chair as he sits down on it and he let's out another sigh.   **"Keep in contact with her but keep her at arms length, just until I see what the elders say about this.  Try and control your... Urges.  Also, make sure she doesn't find out what you are.  Yous maybe fated to be together but she still might go running to the hills screaming about werewolves to the world."**

"Okay."  This is to much to take in and my brain is quite literally on fried, "Thanks Dad.  Love you."

 **"Love you too, kiddo."** He hangs up the phone.

_Well, fuck._


	6. On Patrol

I stumble into the living room the next morning, collapsing into the couch and releasing a loud groan.  All night I tossed and turned not getting much sleep.  I wasn't sure if it was to do with all the napping I had done yesterday or the fact that dad's phone call still echoed in my head, probably both.   However, now I have a headache that's feeling like there's a tight band wrapped around my brain, squeezing.  I tilt my head back, leaning it against the back cushion looking up at the ceiling and let out another groan, "Fucckkkkk....."  

I hear a series of taps coming from the kitchen, getting closer.  I then hear a soft  _boof_ and a the feeling of Naga's head sitting heavily in my lap and a wet tongue licks the back of my hand. "Hey, girl!" I look down and I drag my hand through her fur.  _She always knows when somethings wrong._  I take her face in my hands and duck down to be eye level with her, looking into her warm brown eyes.

"What am I meant to do, Naga?" I whine.

"You okay, Kor?"

I jump and spin around towards the kitchen doorway, Bolin is leaning up against the wall looking at me curiously.

"Jesus!  Bolin, you scared the shit out of me!"  I clutch my chest and feel my heart about to beat out of my rib cage.

Bolin looks at me with concern and peels himself away from the wall and walks over to me, "Jeez, Korra!  Something must be up if you can't smell me..."  He flops on the couch beside me and throws an arm around my shoulder.  "Want to talk about it?"  

I slump forward resting my elbows on my knees and putting my head in my hands, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."  

"Try me."

I look up and see Bolin's large bright green eyes, looking warmly into mine with his easy going smile on his face.   _Bolin's my bestfriend, I can tell him.  I trust him._

"Okay, this is going to be weird.  So prepare yourself."  I sit back to look at him properly, "So.  You know that girl that I met Saturday night?  Opal's friend?"  I wiggle my eyebrows at him and a blush creeps up his face.  He put his fist to his mouth and clears his throat before nodding, making me chuckle, "Well I took her to the  _Air nomads_   _diner_ , and I had a really great night with her!  I thought it would be appropriate to walk her home, be the proper gentle woman and all." I take a deep breath and trail my hand through my hair, "We get there and we're outside her door kissing and then..."  I take a deep breath, "I got an e-, an erection."

Bolin is sitting there, staring at me, no emotion.   _I think he's broken._ I start snapping my fingers in front of his face, trying to get him to snap out of it.  Slowly but surely I see the wheels start to spin in he's head as he tries to process this, "What do you mean exactly?"

"I mean, I grew a -well- a penis..."  I cringe.  He sits there staring at me with his jaw nearly hitting the floor, "Told you, you wouldn't believe it." I huff out.

"Well... I'm not saying I don't but... Are you sure?"

"Yes!  Dad asked the same thing, I do know what they look like, you know!  I dated Mako remember."  Bolin makes a face at that, "Plus, I had Kya confirm it."

"Damn."

"I knowwww..." I drawl.

"Do you know how?  Or why?"  He asks, taking his hand from my shoulder and scratching his head.

"Well, I not sure on the how exactly.  Biology was never my strong suit.  Although, for the why, Dad was able to find some stuff in the library at home.  Apparently the same thing happened to Kyoshi."

"THEE Kyoshi?"

"Yup," I say, pronouncing the 'p' with a loud pop.  "You know in Twilight when Jacob sees Nessie, he imprints on her?"  He nods, "Well, according to our history there's something called a 'true mate' which is kinda the same but a little less creepy.  Except for the fact that the Lycan can grow the necessary sexual organ to have children with their said mate...  Well, when Kyoshi met Miyuki, the same thing happened to her"

"So wait, then why did you...?"  I just stare at Bolin waiting for his brain to catch up.  His eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets, "OH.  Oh.  So, that girl-"

"Asami."

"Asami, is your 'true mate'?"

"Appears so."  I state flatly.

He sits back into the couch, takes a pillow from beside him, lays it on his lap and plays with the frills.  I give him a few minutes to let him take this all in.

"So.  You're kinda like a clownfish?"  _Okay, that's defiantly not what I expected him to say._

"I am not a fish."  I give him a confused look.

"No, no.  I meant, clownfish can do that!  They can change there gender if they need too.  I remember watching a nature programme where they talked about it."

"Well, em, I don't think it's EXACTLY the same but, I guess it's close enough," I chuckle.   _Leave it to Bolin to compare me to a fish._

"So, what are you going to do about it?"  Bolin asks tentatively.

"I'm not sure.  Dad said to keep in contact but keep her at arms length while he tries and talk to the elders to see about a work around, seeing as this is a special case."  I lean back and cross my arms, "But I'm going on a date with her on Wednesday night.  We'll see how that goes." 

I sit up quickly and clap my hands together making both Bolin and Naga jump, "ANYWAYS, enough about me! What about you ROMEO, hear you went home with Opal Saturday night!"  I wiggle my brows suggestively.

He blushes and a smile breaks across his face, "Yeah, but nothing happened. Promise!"  He throws his hands up in defensive.  "We sat up and talked!  Do you know she's Lin Beifong's niece?!"

"No way!  I thought she was human?"   _She smelt human anyway._

"Yeah she is but the rest of her family are Lycans except her and her older brother.  They're both human, they didn't get the gene but obviously being in a Lycan family, she knew as soon as she seen Kuvira with you.  Kuvira is her step sister!  Small world right!"  _At least Bolin won't have to worry about the law then._   His eye are shinning just talking about her, "Anyways, Opal's is just so amazing, she-" 

He ends up gushing about Opal, don't get me wrong, I love seeing him this happy and so excited about a girl because god knows he deserves it.  He's such an amazing guy, fun, loyal, caring, kind, thoughtful - the list can go on- although after about 30 minutes, I had to stop him.  I didn't want to be late for work, or Captain would have my head. 

I clap my hand on Bolin's thigh, "Sorry, Bo.  Hate to stop you but I need to take Naga for a walk before my shift.  You know what's she's like, she won't give you, your heads peace otherwise." 

"Alright, well I can talk to you more later, sure."  He says with a hopeful smile.

"Sure thing, Bo."  I give him an answering smile and nod before I get up and head towards my room to get changed.  

* * *

I drive into the parking lot of the station, the rumble of my bike coming to a stop once I've placed it in park and kicked out the stand.  I always had a thing for motorbikes.  This was probably my most prised possession (apart from Naga of course) it was a Commando 961 Cafe Racer MK II Norton that was gunmetal grey with black decal.  I loved the adrenaline and the sense of freedom you get when on a bike, the feeling of it rumbling and the shaking of your body as you weave in and out of traffic, feeling like it's an extension of your body. 

I place my helmet into the saddle bag and place my aviators into my shirt pocket and head into the station's front doors.  I head up to the third floor to my locker to grab a few things before heading to get our assignment for today, before I need to find Kuvira.  It turned out it wasn't that hard, as I found her at the coffee machine.   _Big surprise there._ I roll my eyes, "Hey, Kuv!  We're on patrol today, come on.  Go get the cruiser!"

"Sure thing, PARTNER..."  She lets out a huff and turns to go to the garage, clenching her fists.  Kuvira really HATES being told what to do but being an alpha has its perks.  

After I grab my coffee, I head down to the garage.  Kuv is leaning up against the cruisers door with her aviators on, covering up her dark green eyes, arms crossed over her chest.  She has her long black hair in her usual braid, she always looks so intimidating.  "So, where we heading today?"  She steps forward, coming to her full height - _damn she's tall-_  and opens her door and gets in, as I reach and get into the passenger side.

"Greenpoint.  Been some reports from the residents about a Caucasian male, 6 foot, average build and around his mid twenties.  He's apparently being aggressive towards them and tried to assault someone so Lin's just sent us to do some ground work to see if we can spot him."

"She suspect him to be a were?"  She looks over at me just as she eases out of the space heading up to the gates.

"Yeah, said some of the reports sounded like it, hence why she's sending us."  I state flatly and roll my eyes.  This was the reason Kuv and I always got these kinda calls.  Alpha perks again.  Me, being an alpha means I can use my dominate pheromones - mine being very potent with my royal bloodline- to make other were's or Lycans submit and then do what they're told.  Usually.  Sometimes they fight it and that's why Kuvira is here too.  She's a powerful Werewolf with incredible self control, which is rare for a were.  No doubt because of the Beifong's influence.  Together, we make a pretty great team.  

"Great."  The sarcasm dripping from her words makes me chuckle a bit.  It's not like we hate dealing with the occasional Werewolf but they can be a lot of work and I was kinda hoping for an easy day.

Once we get clearance, we head out into the street.  We drive in silence for a few minutes and just as I bring my coffee back to my lips, Kuvira breaks it.

"So, did that girl fuck you so hard you couldn't work yesterday, or...?"

I end up spitting in all over the window and dash, choking on it.  I'm coughing uncontrollably hitting my chest to try and clear it.  "Eww, Kor! Seriously?  All over the dash."  She looks at me with disgust.

"The fuck Kuv?!  No, nothing like that happened, Jesus." I splutter through another fit of coughs, "You nearly just killed me!."  I try to get my breath back before continuing, "I had something happen to me.  I just needed to get it sorted before I even thought of work, okay?"  I said glaring.  I open up the glove compartment to grab some napkins we had stashed in there and began wiping.  

"What happened?"  She asks while peering over to me with her eyebrows raised in curiosity. 

"Really don't want to talk about it to be honest..."  Kuvira just shrugs and drops it.  That's what I like about her, she never would push if your uncomfortable.  "Just... lets just say, it's made things rather complicated..." Kuvira just hums in response.

"Anyway, what did yous two do then.  I thought you went home with her?"  she asks.

"Went to  _Air nomads_ for a couple of hours and just talked.  I walked her home, then went home.  Nothing crazy."  I don't like lying, I really hate it actually, but I think I shouldn't really tell to many people about this.  Except Bolin of course.  "Got a date for Wednesday though."  I look over at her with a smug smile.

"Really, Kor.  Tenzin's place?  Out of everywhere, you take her there?"  She rolls her eyes and shakes her head at me.

"What? It's nice and it's relaxed.  The foods good too."  I say in defence. "Anndd, I got a date so obviously it worked."

"She must be an idiot like you then.  How you get dates is beyond me."

"Hey!  She's no idiot!  She has a doctorate in Engineering and Business Management!  She's practically a genius."  I state matter-of-factly.  "And, I get more dates than you do!"

"I don't try.  I like being by myself."

"Yeah right, Kuv."  I chuckle and shake my head, so stubborn.

"Anyways, what's her name?"

"Asami Sato, I think."  Kuvira's head snaps in my direction and she nearly swerves into traffic.  I grab the dash and shout, "Fuck shake, Kuvira!  Watch what you're doing!"

"Hold on.  Asami SATO?  As in, the daughter of Hiroshi SATO?  Owns SATO Industries?"  She says in a high pitched voice that makes me wince.

"I don't know who that is!"  I state.

"For fuck sake, Korra.  Google her."

"What?" I look at her as though she's just spoken a different language.

"Google. Her."

"Fine."  I pull out my phone and pull up google and enter her name.  Within seconds the search shows up with hundreds, if not thousands, of results for Asami Sato.  Some articles talking about Sato industries and a few about cars and tech.  Then I see a page saying 'List of sexiest woman alive 2018' and number one slot was Asami Sato, a gorgeous photo of Asami posing in front of red Satomobile.   _That must have been the modelling she was talking about..._ I swallow the lump in my throat, "Oh shit."

"Is it her." She looks over trying to see my phone, I turn it round so she can see without crashing.  All I can do is nod, my throat suddenly dry, "Wow, she beautiful, Kor."

"I know,"  I whisper.  "That explains her looking at my Sato phone the way she did." I mumble.  "And her apartment."   _My 'true mate' was voted sexiest woman alive._   She defiantly lived up to the name, that was for sure. 

"How is it, you leave the group for the best of 30 minutes and you come out with a date with an heiress to a multi billion corporation, who also happens to be sexiest woman alive of 2018?"  She looks at me incredulously.

I shrug with a grin that is no doubt smug, "What can I say?  I'm talented."

Kuvira bursts out laughing and I can't help but join her.  "I wouldn't go that far." She snickers.

* * *

Kuvira releases a loud groan, "Come onnnn, we've been driving around here for hours!  We haven't seen anything!  Can we at least get something to eat?  There's a 7-Eleven just around the corner, lets stop and have a break, pleaseeee?"  She whines.

"Fine, jeez you're worse than Meelo sometimes."  I chuckle.

"How dare you... " She glares at me, "I'm nothing like him, thank you very much."

"You whine, you drool, you burp - very loudly I might add- and you always seek attention." Using my fingers to flick off an imaginary list.

"You're missing the point here," She states as she pulls up to park by the alleyway to the side of the 7-Eleven, "I do not FART in front or on people.  So therefore I am NOTHING like that little beast."

"Whatever you say, Kuv."  I take out my aviators and put them on before existing the cruiser.  Kuvira is out and beside me a second later.

We enter the 7-Eleven and the bell notifies our arrival, there's a few patrons already milling around the shop.  The smell hits me like a wall.  All the different types of aromas, from the different species to the foods and coffee all melding together so make an overwhelming scent.  Although, I can smell a familiar scent in the air but can't place it. 

"You wanting cold cuts sandwiches or hot food counter?" I ask looking over to her.  She looks back at me with her nose crinkled in disgust.

"Why the hell would I get sandwiches, when I can get hot dogs and mini tacos?"  She says it like it's the most obvious decision.

"Jeez, sorry for giving the option..." I mumble as I follow Kuvira to the counter.  We stand in the line for a few minutes waiting for our turn, select what we want, pay and then head for the door.  Just as we walk past the counter, I smell the familiar scent again.  I turn towards it as Kuvira speaks up, "Hey, Op!"

The girl whips round and smiles, her green eyes bright, and starts walking over.  "Hey, Kuvira!,"  She looks from Kuvira to me and sticks out her hand, "You most be Korra."  A large smile stretched across her face.

"Hey, Opal right?  I've heard a lot about you from Bolin." I state with a grin.  Kuvira raises an eyebrow once I mention Bolin.  Obviously she hadn't known they had left together.

"And I've heard _great_ things about you from Asami," She wiggles her brows and I feel my face heats up.

Kuvira clears her throat, preparing to say something when the bell rings and a strong scent comes wafting in from the open door.  I spin around to see who it belongs to and of course its a man fitting our description.  The scent confirming the Werewolf theory.  I look over to see that Kuvira had also caught the scent.  He must be newly turned because he had a sense of uncontrollable energy vibrating from him.  He came in and started to scan the shop, looking for something.  I don't want an altercation with this man, I also don't want to be inside the shop in front of so many humans.  However, this guy seems to have a different idea as he walks past a customer purposely banging into him making him stumble. 

"Kuv..."  I hiss.

"Watch where you're going,"  The guy says as he regains his balance, but that's exactly what the perp wanted.  He turns and gets into the other guys face, but before he can do anything more Kuvira has him with his arms pinned behind his back.

"Get the FUCK off me!"  He shouts, thrashing to get out of her hold.  I jump in front of him separating the two men, I place my had on his chest seeking eye contact while pumping out my alpha pheromones to try and calm him but he refuses to make the eye contact, "Fuck of with that bullshit!" He gulders, "That won't do anything to me, you're too weak for an alph-"

Kuvira pins a hand to his mouth to shut him up.  _I have to get him to calm down and away from the humans._   

A growl erupts from Kuvira's chest, in warning to the guy, she's straining to keep him still.  I need eye contact to get him to submit but that's easier said than done and he's really not making this easy.  So getting dragged out kicking and screaming it is then.  I whip round, take one of his arms from Kuvira and help her drag him out the door.  It may look rough and I'll probably get some complaints from the on lookers but, right now, I couldn't care less.  When my status is challenged, I've got to prove it.

As soon as we're out front we walk towards the alleyway.  As soon as we're out of sight, I swipe Kuv's arms out of the way and push him into the cruisers bonnet, it groans from the pressure.  "Stop fighting me," I hiss.  I hear Kuvira rustling, probably trying to get her handcuffs off her belt.  He continues to struggle, baring his teeth and snapping. 

"You're not a feral dog,"  I growl.  I pump as much pheromones as I can to get him to submit.  "Stop, acting like one!"  I feel him tense as it takes effect but quickly shrugs it off.  You can do this without the eye contact but I hadn't quite mastered it yet.  However, it had provided enough time for Kuvira to get the handcuffs on without difficulty.   She stands him up, but as soon as he's at full height, he makes a quick step forward and headbutts me.  I stumble back with a yelp and bring my hand up to my nose, it comes back with blood. 

"Kuvira hold him straight." I growl. 

She straightens him and holds his jaw so he has to look up, he keeps trying to shake her off but she's too strong.  I look into his eyes and let out a low growl.  The amount of pheromones I'm producing now is starting to make Kuvira shake, I was maybe going overboard now but this guy has pissed me off.  Even with the eye contact he's still resisting, he's shaking from the strain.   _I fucking hate new were's!  So goddamn stubborn._

I have to get him to submit before we get to the station as the human officers can't be around him like this, he's too strong for any of them to deal with and he could turn around and bite them.  I'm not going to let that happen.   _Time to go wolf.  Well not full wolf, I just need my claws._

I allow them to extend and reach over to the back of his neck, Kuvira -still holding his jaw- dips his head forward so I've access to his neck.  I wrap my hand around it and let my claws bite at his flesh, "Submit, beta or I will do it painfully."  I give his neck a light squeeze, drawing blood and he winces.  He releases a pitiful whine in defeat.  Once you're neck is bared it's game over.  Thankfully I didn't have to embed my claws, it creeps me out when I have to do that.

"Was all that really necessary?"  Kuvira asks pushing the guy into the backseat and then slamming the door.  She turns around to me and grabs my jaw tilting my head to get a better look at my nose.

"That asshole broke my nose."  I chuckle.

"It's not broken, you big baby.  Just bruised no doubt, but sure it'll be healed in an hour.  Go get yourself some wipes out of the shop and I'll deal with dick for brains in the car."  She lets go of my face and pats my shoulder as she turns toward the cruiser.

As I walk back to the shop, I start using my hand to wipe a bit of the blood away from my nose and chin.  I go through the door and straight to the till and ask for a first aid kit.  I'm searching through it to grab the antibacterial wipes, when Opal reappears.

"Damn, he got you a good one."  I turn and glare at her, "Hey, I call'em like I see'em."  She throws her hands up in defence.

"I think you and Bolin are going to get on great," I chuckle. 

"Oh, speaking of Bolin."  She takes the wipes from my hands, leads me to a seat out the front and begins to help clean me up.  "Can you get him to call me or something?  I haven't heard from him since Sunday morning."  She had stopped cleaning my face and was scrunching the wet wipe into a ball in her hand, her face turn a slight shade of pink.

I bust out laughing, which makes her face turn a darker shade of pink.  "Sorry.  Sorry."  I catch my breath, "He's doing that three day thing.  You know, to not seem desperate." I roll my eye, he's such an idiot sometimes.

"Well can you tell him that he doesn't need to."  She wrings her hands in front of her, looking away shyly.

"Yeah.  I will, don't worry," I grin.  I begin to stand, "Well, it was lovely to actually meet you.  I should get back to Kuv.  Need to get that idiot back to the station."

"It was lovely meeting you too, bye Korra.  Hopefully we can go on a double date sometime"  She smiles and gives a small wave.

"Ahh, sure."  My hand reaches up to the back of my neck, "Well, bye."  I smile back.

* * *

 

Once we got back to the station and booked in the perp, we decided to go and actually get something to eat, since we had to drop our other food earlier, before we went to our desks to fill in the necessary paperwork.   So, we went to the local drive-thru McDonalds.  As we sat in the queue, I felt the vibration go off in my back pocket.  I raise my hips to try and fish out my phone.  1 new message.

 **Adorkable <3 08:55 pm:** Opal says you got injured today.  Are you okay? 

 **Me 08:56 pm:** That didn't take her long.  Just another day in the office for me lol.  Don't worry I'm fine:)  I'm tough *Flexes arms* ;)

 **Adorkable <3 09:00 pm:** *Drools* Good.  Honestly though, does that happen a lot?

 **Me 09:02 pm:** Nah.  Only sometimes.  Consequences of the job, unfortunately.  I signed up for it lol.  I'm a bit of a masochist tbh XD

 **Adorkable <3 09:07 pm: **Noted ;) 

I feel my face heat up and I clear my throat, it's now suddenly dry.  Kuvira's staring at me with a grin.  She's obviously been watching me text.

"Asami getting you hot and bothered," she says wiggling her eyebrows.

I punch her in the arm, "Shut up." I pout.  Kuv just laughs.

 **Me 09:13 pm:** ;) Anyways, what you doing?

 **Adorkable <3 09:15 pm: **Just some paperwork :'( needs to be done before midnight tonight, so I'm going to be here a while.  You?

 **Me 09:16 pm:** Waiting on food before we have to go back and do our paperwork.  If it makes you feel any better I'll not be out until late too.

 **Adorkable <3 09:19 pm: **It does a little lol.  Anyways, I better get back to it.  I just wanted to see if you were okay.  Speak to you later x

 **Me 09:20 pm:** Okay, hopefully you get finished earlier.  *Effie Trinkets voice* 'May the odds be ever in your favour.'  Aw, I'm fine.  Thanks though :D   Talk to you later x

We get our food and head back to the station.


	7. UPDATE

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had quite a few things happen and I wasn't really in the right frame of mind to try and write. Although, I do want to come back to this, I also want to completely rewrite it as it's not exactly going the way I wanted. So, I'm going to go back and make a proper set out plan on how I want it to be with a start, middle and an end as I was just making it up as I went along the first time.

Thanks for everyones kudos and comments, I'm so very appreciative of them! Thanks for your patience and I ask that you just bare with me until I get the real _Until Dawn_ completely planned as I really do love the consept that's in my head and want to get it right!  I can't wait for y'all to see it!

Thanks again :) <3

Tmarsipan


End file.
